Even in Death
by xparamorexbabex
Summary: Death is not the end. Whatever happened, happened but sadly, dead is dead.


**The End** was the most amazing thing i've ever seen, so i had to write something for it:) enjoy!reviews are favorable:D btw this is another amazing song by Evanescence!  


* * *

After Juliet died, happiness seemed like a distant sensation that never bothered to pay him any visits. In life, he was never truly content from the moment she died. But this, this wasn't his life; this was his after-life or sideways-life or possibly it was heaven. Knowing that he spent three years of his life on some psycho-island, he really could be anywhere, but it sure as hell felt like he was in heaven. Having Juliet with him now after living so long without her seemed surreal. And heaven was a logical explanation because he _had _died. He remembered that now. He recalled everything from before Juliet appeared in his life and everything after she had left him.

But she was with him now and he held onto her because she was the only thing that had ever anchored him. He stroked her hair while she cried and reassured her that he was here while attempting to convince himself that this was actually happening. Tears of the utmost joy streamed down his face because he really had waited all his life to return to her.

Even after holding onto him for a solid five minutes she still couldn't believe that they were together again. In both the lifetimes she knew, (if this one even counted as a life) she had never felt so unbelievably blissful. Now, she was completely sure that she and James were meant to be together. Even after death they had found each other, and whatever waited for them next they were ready. Together.

She unwrapped her arms from his waist and pulled back to look at his face. He was crying and smiling, his adorable dimples prominent on his face. She laughed. _Oh God, I missed you James._ She laughed because this felt too good to be true although it had to be. Their reunion was the best thing that had happened to her since they had met about…40 years ago.

"Juliet," James whispered, loving the way he said it. _God, it feels like 50 years since I've seen you, Blondie. _He stroked her hair and caressed her face, wiped the tears from her eyes while she shook with laughter. He smiled all the while and planted kisses all over her face. "I've missed you so much, Blondie," he said when he pulled away to look at her.

"How much, James?" she giggled and asked him playfully.

He froze, not expecting that question. Memories came flooding back. Utterly _painful_ memories. The tortures of watching her die twice, of burying her, of living 10 years in mourning without her… He looked at the ground as his vision blurred. _I don't want her to see me like this again._

Her heart wrenched. She had meant no harm when she had asked him that, she didn't mean to bring this sadness to him. She never had to live with the pain of missing him- for the 30-some years that she lived in this world she hadn't consciously known him. She felt overcome with emotion from seeing him like this but she had to be strong for him. There was nothing to fear anymore.

"James. James, baby, look at me, please." She put her hand on his face, caressed his cheek. He looked up at her, his eyes swimming with tears. "We don't have to talk about this. I'm here now- and there's nothing that can ever tear us apart again. We're safe here. We can move on together." Her hands soothed his features: she smoothed the worry lines between his eyebrows and traced his lips.

While Juliet tried to comfort him he just kept thinking of his life without her. How could he let go and move on? He didn't die happily of old age; he died with a gunshot to the chest, still missing her, still longing for her. _Well does it matter what happened it the past?_ He asked himself. _Dammit, James Ford, the love of your life is right here, right now. Move off your sorry ass and take advantage of every second._

He brought his hands up to his face, took her hands in his and looked her straight in the eye.

"Juliet," he stated firmly, "I love you and from this moment on we will never be apart again. You're right; we're safe here."

She sighed and giggled in spite of the serious statement he just made. "Good, because I'm never letting you out of my sight again," she teased him and started laughing.

It brought a smile to his face. He felt the heavy burden of those horrible times release their grip on him and he knew that fate had offered him a second chance with the woman he was destined to be with. When he kissed her again, tears of happiness were flowing from them both.


End file.
